Fragile
by c.k-theperfectreplacement
Summary: Clint and Natasha never planned to have a baby. But sometimes things don't go according to plan - and on this occassion, they're glad it didn't. Fluff. ClintxNatasha. Now a Multi-Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Despite having two of the world's most deadly assassins as his parents, Calvin Bernard Anthony Barton wasn't any more threatening than your average three-month-old baby.

Eyes closed and hands rose to his face in clenched fists, he slept soundly. Natasha chuckled quietly to herself as she stroked one of his soft, straight little sandy-blonde locks fondly. He always slept like that. Clint said it was like his own little fighting stance – he was probably kicking everyone's asses in his dream, like his mom and dad did. Natasha thought he looked more peaceful than ever when he was asleep. That was all she wanted for him – peace and quiet, a life of safety, she wanted much more for him than the lives that she and Clint knew all too well.

Calvin was the perfect combination of all their strengths. The fact that he was laid-back, and never made much of a fuss, like his father. The fact that he could win the heart of anyone within three minutes of knowing them, with a simple blink of his large green eyes, like his mother. Calvin was a good little kid, even at this age. Natasha didn't think that she'd have to worry about him as he got older – not that she wouldn't.

She'd always worry about him.

Clint and Natasha never planned to have children. It wasn't a wise option for them – they never even discussed children. Their wedding had been small, and modest, just a quick "I Do" and a kiss before they got suited up for the next mission. Clint often joked that he'd only married her because he wanted an excuse to call her "Mrs Barton". The ceremony hadn't been extravagant, or glamorous, of expensive. It hadn't been thought out for months. But the fact that they were together now, and would be until the day they both died, was the only thing that mattered to either of them.

When Natasha found out she was pregnant with Calvin, both of them were shocked. There was no anger, no disappointment, no joy or despair. They were just shocked. Natasha had always believed children weren't an option for her. Children hadn't been in their plans. But here the child was – alive, growing, with a beating heart, ready to be born in nine months.

They talked it over. A lot. They thought about safety – they were both assassins. They were two members of the famous Avengers. The baby would be hunted, yes – but they were two of the best assassins in S.H.E.I.L.D. Both of them vowed that if anyone even attempted to hurt their baby, they would track them down and kill them with their bare hands. Clint then laughed that they "sounded like parents already."

And that was the turning point for the whole thing.

The nine months went by like a blur. The normal life scene was never an option for either of them, but with the baby, things were almost relatively normal. It was strange. There was a hell of a lot of congratulations, gifts, research, questions, _shopping, _Tony begging them to name it after him, diaper-buying, awkward questions and _more _of Tony's begging.

And then Natasha went into labour. And Calvin was born.

They mopped him up and gently placed him in his parents' arms. And they just sat there, Clint and Natasha, just silent. They just stared at him.

He was the most perfect thing either of them had ever seen in their entire lives.

Clint cried. Natasha just kept smiling. A few tears dripped, but she wiped them away quickly, and then hit Clint on the arm for being such a baby.

They called him Calvin because it was a name both of them liked. Then Bernard, after Clint's brother's middle name. And Anthony, to shut Tony up.

While Calvin's birth brought joy, it also brought fear. He was so fragile. He was so small. Natasha knew he was too small to protect himself – having a life counting on you was a terrifying thing. But it was something she was used to. She knew they could do it.

And they did – it took a while to adjust. Every time he cried there was a huge panic and a rush to get to him, they had watch duty for a while where one would sleep and the other would watch him for half the night before they switched for the other half, the feeling that they were always being watched, the constant opening of the curtains, the constant scanning of the bushes and trees, the fact that he could never be alone for more than a minute in case he was taken or something bad happened. But despite all the panic and all the fear, Calvin was happy and healthy. Every time he cracked that huge smile it made their day. They knew as long as they had their boy, everything would be okay.

Natasha felt a small kiss against the back of her neck, and she smiled to herself. Clint smiled too.

"Hey, babe. You doin' okay?" He asked, glancing down at Calvin.

The baby gurgled, stretching in his sleep. Clint laughed softly, leaning down and stroking his son's cheek. "Yup, Cal, you got 'em!" He whispered.

Natasha watched them both, father and son, and she smiled too. "I'm good, Clint," She replied. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, leaned up and planted a small peck on his lips. "I'm absolutely amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, guys! I'm so glad you like this! You've brightened up my whole week =D **

**This was originally gonna be a One-Shot, but I'm making it into a multi-chapter - which I hope will work out! =)**

**A request for more Clint and Calvin time is the result of this next chapter. Thanks for the awesome idea!**

* * *

"Calvin."

The little five-year-old boy froze in his hurry to make it out the front door. He turned, slowly, to face his father. Clint Barton stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, giving his son the look he knew all too well. Calvin sighed heavily.

"Please, daddy?" He asked, quietly, a pleading look adorning his face. Clint squirmed uncomfortably in his battle to be strict. It was hard to say no to Calvin – not just for his doting parents, but for anybody. The little face would look up at you, green eyes wide and unblinking, and if he wanted something desperately they would begin to water with tears. Calvin was a born performer, just like his mother. Clint found it impossible to say no to her, so he wondered how he could ever think he would have been able to resist his son's requests as well.

Now five years old and full of life, Calvin was always on the move – much to his parents' alarm. They found they were always on red alert, terrified he would run off. They dared not let him out of their sights for long. They would let him out, of course – Clint and Natasha knew what it was like to be trapped, prisoners, at a young age. They never wanted that for their son. They allowed him out, but it had to be with friends. Friends they knew, friends they'd met, friends that they had approved and decided they would be able to trust. And he couldn't go out for long. He had to be in at a certain time.

Unable to relax in a normal home, Clint had requested that his family be moved to a more secure environment. They now lived in a safe, secure neighbourhood – the other families around them were also in danger in some shape or form. Every family in the neighbourhood merely wanted peace for their families – and they'd got it here. But it didn't stop the worry. It didn't stop the watching the clocks and fidgeting in the seats. Even though Calvin was a good boy and returned home early, aware of his parents' stress, it didn't stop the panic.

Clint watched Calvin, one eyebrow cocked. "Where are you going?"

Calvin shifted from foot-to-foot, and lifted the baseball bat in his hand, pointing to it in an almost accusing way. "I'm just going to go play baseball, daddy," He said firmly.

"With?"

Calvin held out his small hands and counted the names, tapping each finger each time. "Howie, Andrew, Mya, Balder, Anthony, Tina and…and…Leah," He finished triumphantly.

Clint had to laugh at that. He was glad The Avengers' children looked out for each other. Howard "Howie" Stark, Mya Stark and Anthony Stark were Tony and Pepper's children. Andrew Banner and Tina Banner were Bruce's and his wife, Suzie's. Calvin was Clint and Natasha's, and Balder and Leah were Thor's and Jane's. Calvin proudly boasted that he was the 'leader' on a regular basis. Not that the little boy was vain, of course. Although he had a lot to be vain for – with his curly blonde locks, large green eyes and tanned complexion, he was a gorgeous little boy. But he never boasted about it. When asked about his looks, he simply replied stoutly: "_Everybody _is beautiful. The whole wide world. And anyone who thinks that they are _not _beautiful deserves a great big hug." He said the cutest things sometimes.

Clint nodded. "And when will you be back?" He asked.

"An hour, Uncle Tony's driving me back," Calvin replied.

Clint relaxed a little in hearing that – although he worried about what Tony might 'teach' Calvin. He once overheard him trying to bribe Calvin away from repeating a swearword he'd angrily yelled repeatedly at someone down the phone.

Calvin shuffled up to his dad and wrapped his small arms around Clint's torso, hugging him fiercely. "I _promise _I'll be back alright. I never break my promise, daddy, I promise I'll be back alright."

Clint smiled down at him, hugging him back, tightly. "I know – you're a good boy. I love you, Cal," He said quietly.

"Love you a billion times back, daddy," Calvin whispered back, giving his father a final squeeze before he grabbed his baseball bat and put on his cap over his curls and hurried out.

Clint continued to smile to himself long after Calvin had left. It was true, Calvin was getting older fast – but he wasn't changing. And though he hated having to be so hard on him sometimes, Clint just worried he'd lose him.

But Calvin was a good boy. Clint loved him with all his heart. He was honoured and proud to be able to call him his son.


End file.
